Broken Spell
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: BrokenSpell.jpg |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 37 |last = Gundalian Showdown |next = Code Eve }} Broken Spell is the 37th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on January 15, 2011. Plot The Brawlers return to Neathia, just in time to help the Castle Knights fend off Barodius. Stoica and Airzel arrive to help Barodius, but note the absence of Gill and Kazarina. Stoica reports that Kazarina is still brawling Princess Fabia, and that Gill's ship was damaged by the Brawlers and needs repair. The Brawlers and the Twelve Orders then battle each other. Meanwhile, Mason and Nurzak arrive to help Fabia take down Kazarina. Aranaut and Sabator manage to hold their own against Lumagrowl, until Kazarina summons Barias Gear. However, instead of attacking Aranaut and Sabator, Lumagrowl attacks the Mobile Assault Vehicles helping him. Kazarina is shocked at this and wonders why he did that and he says that he can take care of Aranaut and Sabator himself. Just as Kazarina was about to leave, Nurzak confronts her and they fight each other with laser swords. After a bit of fighting, Nurzak knocks Kazarina's sword out of her hand and she goes to retrieve it. When she finds it, it is picked up by Gill, who stayed on Gundalia to settle a score with her and kills her with her own sword. Back on Neathia, Kazarina's hypnosis on the Minor Twelve Orders is broken and they come to their senses. Angered at Barodius' betrayal, they join the Brawlers to help take him down. Stoica however is suspicious at Airzel's claim that Gill's ship is damaged as he overheard the two of them talking about Kazarina. Airzel then admits that Gill really stayed behind to get revenge on Kazarina and that what happened to her was Gill's doing. While they are talking, Barodius is listening to their conversation. On Gundalia, Nurzak found Kazarina's corpse on the floor. He carries her out just as Aranaut and Lumagrowl were about to finish their battle and explains that he found her like that. Lumagrowl then makes peace with Aranaut and walks off. Fabia, Mason and Nurzak then decide to return to Neathia. Meanwhile, the Brawlers and Castle Knights all send out their Bakugan to fend off Barodius. Dan tells him to surrender as he is outnumbered. However, Barodius and Dharak are not bothered by that and with one attack, they defeat all of the Castle Knights' Bakugan. Bakugan Seen * Blitz Dragonoid * Hawktor * Akwimos * Coredem * Linehalt * Phantom Dharak * Lythirus * Strikeflier * Phosphos * Plitheon * Contestir * Aranaut * Sabator * Lumagrowl * Longfly * Ziperator * Ramdol * Splight * Spidaro Battle Gear Seen * Battle Turbine * Vilantor Gear * Spartablaster * Battle Crusher * Barias Gear Mobile Assault Seen *Impalaton Differences between the Japanese and English dub *When Kazarina dies, her last words are "You will come back here now, Gill". In the Japanese version, she says Barodius' name instead. *In the English dub, Lumagrowl tells Kazarina that he will take Aranaut and Sabator alone after destroying the Impalaton Assault Vehicles. Originally in the Japanese version, he tells her that he still have to settle the score with Aranaut only, to prove their prides as Haos Bakugan. Errors *When Nurzak throws Sabator, he says Haos Sabator instead of Subterra Sabator. Video de:Der Bann wird gebrochen Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes